Dreamer Girl
by Kerriminx18
Summary: My own version of when The Baudelaires move in with their Uncle Monty, and come across an unexpected surprise.


Dreamer Girl

The Baudelaires have just arrived at their Uncle Monty's home, and having just escaped from Count Olaf's grip, they thought that they were safe...for the time being. Upon meeting their uncle and having been shown around the reptile room, Uncle Monty told them that they were going to Peru and if they didn't mind if they had to travel with another young person.

"Young person?! You never said that you had someone else living with you!" Violet glanced at Klaus after his sudden outburst.

"Yes. I do apologise for not telling you about that. Well, would you like to meet her?" Violet and Klaus looked at each other because they both could hear the enthusiasm in their uncle's voice.

"Well then," Uncle Monty clapped his hands together as he turned around to face the entrance to the reptile room, "Laveranne! Could you come here please?!" The room went silent for a few moments, and then they all heard a soft female voice calling from a distant room, "Coming Dr. Montgomery!!"

Uncle Monty turned back to face the Baudelaires again,

"She's quiet formal." Violet stated with a smile.

"Yes, she's a good girl and she has an excellent knowledge of reptiles too."

"You wanted to see me Doctor?" Klaus looked around his uncle to see a pale skinned girl, no older than 12, the same age as Klaus. She was the same height as him, was thin shaped, and had long wavy jet black hair that went down to her waist. Her amethyst coloured eyes complemented her dark purple and silver formal dress.

Uncle Monty walked over to Laveranne and put his arm around her shoulder,

"Laveranne, this is the Baudelaires." He walked over to the other three and faced towards Laveranne in the same way as he previously did, "Violet, Klaus, Sunny this is Laveranne Balavired."

Laveranne bowed her head to the Baudelaires, and then smiled sweetly at them all.

Violet said her hellos, then Sunny waved her arm at this new girl and said, "You seem nice, I like you." In her baby talk, but no one seemed to notice.

But Klaus just stood there, still staring at Laveranne.

She then walked over to him, took his left hand and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Still in surprise and now quite embarrassed, Klaus' cheeks flushed.

Uncle Monty and both of Klaus' sisters tried not to burst into laughter.

Then, Laveranne turned to Uncle Monty as if she was ready for him to give her further orders, "Is there anything else you'd like me to Doctor?"

"No, that's all. Carry on." Laveranne bowed her head and ran off into the reptile room. Once she reached the end of the room, she made a right turn and then everyone heard the sound of crashing canisters.

Violet raised an eyebrow and looked at her uncle, "What was that?" She asked, with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Oh..." Uncle Monty put his hand on the under part of his chin, "It must have been her paint canisters."

"Paint canisters." Klaus asked, snapping out his daze.

"Yes. Did I mention that a she's a painter too?" Uncle Monty's tone of voice seemed to me more fun and sarcastic as he walked through the reptile room with the Baudelaires.

"You seem to have a habit about forgetting things about Laveranne." Klaus muttered to himself, as he walked with his sisters.

After Uncle Monty put python away, he placed his hand on Klaus' head and messed up his hair, "Well Klaus, it seems that you've been chosen to be Laveranne's favourite. I'll leave you kids to get settled in and feel free to come to me if you need anything at all." After messing up Klaus' hair again, Uncle Monty disappeared into the tanks and cages of snakes and his other reptiles.

After a few hours of wondering around the house and trying to entertain yourself, Klaus' curiosity peaked and he went to see just what Laveranne was working on. When he got to the back of the reptile room, he made a right turn down a narrow hallway and found a small door a little taller than him. He knocked heavily on the door twice, and then entered the room. As he entered, he saw more than just a room covered with paint and empty canisters. The room was also littered with brushes, canvases, ragged pieces of cloth, and there stood Laveranne in front of her canvase covered in paint her back towards Klaus and the door.

"Um...hi." Laveranne turned her head to the side and picked up another paint brush, she didn't seem to notice that Klaus was standing behind her.

Klaus then crept closer to her, and then when he was close enough, he placed his left hand on her right shoulder.

Her eyes widened and she let out a shriek as she spun around, hitting Klaus in the side of the head with her paint brush. When she realized what she had done, she started wiping his face off with a piece of cloth. "Sorry for hitting you like that."

Klaus just chuckled, "It's ok. I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that. So, no hard feelings." Laveranne turned back to her canvase and resumed painting.

"Are you in here often?" Klaus asked as he surviad the room.

"Yeah. Well 50% of the time." Laveranne answered his question with a hint of shyness, as she raised her brush.

"What do you do the rest of the time?" Klaus asked, while moving Laveranne a bit to the right.

She then picked up a few brushes, and examined them. "I help your uncle and just spend time with him. After all, I do live here."

Klaus folded his arms and raised his right eye brow, "So, what was with that kiss from earlier?" he asked, leaning against the canvase stand.

But Laveranne just smiled, "You deserved it."

The look on Klaus' face changed to a look of shock, he thought that she was making fun of him. "What do you mean, 'I deserve it?'" he asked, now not so angry but more curious.

"Klaus, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was the first time you were every kissed by a girl."

But Klaus just brushed her question aside with another question, "So...what is a real kiss?" Klaus asked intently, hoping she would say yes.

After Laveranne was right. Then Laveranne giggled and rooted her paint pallets, 'Yeah, if you want to believe that it was." She turned to him, and put her index finger over his lips. "But just don't tell anyone, ok?" As she finished, she removed her finger and smiled warmly at him.

"So, does this mean we're friends?" Klaus asked shyly, as he watched her resume painting again. "Yes." She nodded to him and put her brushes into some water to clean them. "And now, I'm done. Come look!" She grabbed Klaus' arm and pulled him in front of the painting.

It was beautiful painting done with all colors of the rainbow with a large golden eye in the middle with a diamond shaped pupil.

"So...do you think Doctor Montgomery will like it?" Laveranne asked shyly, as she played with her hair.

"Yes...yes I know he will." Klaus stated in 'ahhh' of the beauty that was presented before him.

"Do you like it, Klaus?" Laveranne asked, looking at Klaus' face, still playing with her hair. Klaus looked into Laveranne's eyes and smiled sweetly at her, "Yes, I do."Klaus then turned to leave the room, but stopped and turned back again. He walked back over to Laveranne, took both of her hands, and kissed her gently on her forehead. "I know that this is a custom in your family, on how to thank someone of the opposite gender." He smiled at her again, kissed her right and then quietly opened the door and left the room.

Laveranne's face flushed right off the bat, "How could he have possibly known that?" She smiled, and then fell to her knees in a daze. _Doctor Montgomery is going to freak...I think I'm in love with his nephew..._ She thought to herself, as she sewed back and forth, but she didn't notice this.

A few minutes later, after Laveranne snapped out her daze, she came running into the retile room holding her painting.

"Doctor! Doctor! It's finished!!" She yelled, as she ran down the narrow hallway.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Violet, Klaus, Sunny come here please!! You have to see this!" Uncle Monty shouted as he placed one of his smallest snakes back into her tank.

"Doctor Montgomery, you don't **have** to show them." Laveranne said, out of breath as she caught up to Uncle Monty.

"Oh, but I do my girl." Uncle Monty chuckled, as he pated Laveranne on the back.

"Is there something wrong, Uncle Monty?" Violet asked as she joined by her brother sister.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. I just wanted you to see Laveranne's latest painting." Laveranne cleared a space on one of the counters a placed her painting down so everyone could see. Violet, Sunny and Uncle Monty were all visibly taken by how lovely the painting was.

"Wow Laveranne, this is beautiful." Violet stated, as she picked up Sunny so she could see the painting. "Very good. Have you ever considered this as a perfestion?" Hardly anyone paid attention to sunny when she talked because only Violet and Klaus could understand her.

"It's lovely Laveranne. Job well done." Uncle Monty stated patting Laveranne on the back again.

"Klaus, don't you have something to say about Laveranne's painting?" Violet asked sounding a little irritated, as she looked at her brother.

"Oh yeah, it's beautiful." Even though it seemed that Klaus' mind was on the painting, it was clearly on something else or rather someone else.

And Uncle Monty was on to what was going on between Klaus and Laveranne.

To be continued...?


End file.
